supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Hatter
How Mad Hatter joined the Tourney Jervis Tetch appears in Batman: Arkham City ''as part of an assignment. In this continuity Tetch is a truly deranged figure, responsible for the kidnapping and murder of a number of young women who he saw as incarnations of Alice. He is shown to have a weak perception of reality and denies the murders he committed, using his obsession with mind control and ''Alice in Wonderland to bury his guilt. It is revealed in the Arkham Stories that the Hatter was stripped of his beloved hats by Quincy Sharp during his time as warden of Arkham, but Professor Hugo Strange visited the Hatter, gave back his hats and convinced him to continue his research into mind controlling drugs. Tetch exceeded Strange´s expectations and eventually was asked to use his techniques to manipulate Sharp into finalizing plans for Arkham City. To motivate him further, Strange supplied him with a female assistant with a resemblance to Alice, something Tetch could not resist. Tetch's mind control technology would be utilized by Strange to ensure the loyalty of his TYGER special forces. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Mad Hatter: *Play 735 matches in the Versus Mode. *Finish Classic Mode with every Batman universe character excluding Mad Hatter. For both of these options, the player must brawl Mad Hatter on the Battlefield stage. After defeating Mad Hatter, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Jervis Tetch, better known as the Mad Hatter!". Character Select Screen Animation Mad Hatter looks left, right, then at the zooming camera asking "Where is my Alice?". Special Attacks Hypnotics (Neutral) Mad Hatter takes out a swinging locket on a chain. The locket emits a gas and if the opponent goes near him, he/she will be gased to sleep with damage for 5 seconds. Nitroglycerin Tea (Side) Mad Hatter offers a cup of tea to his opponent. If he/she takes it, 2 seconds later, it explodes. Mad Jump (Up) Mad Hatter stomps the ground then jumps up like a madman. This jump can also damage opponents. Uninvited Slip (Down) Mad Hatter does an elbow punch. If he connects, he next does a kick to the opponent's side of the leg, tripping the opponent. Rage Tea (Hyper Smash) Mad Hatter takes out a tea with a drug in it asking, "Are you not going to drink your tea? It's my special tea. My special tea. My specialty." If the opponent takes it, he/she sips into it, then becomes enraged, attacking friend and foe, and being CPU controlled if in Versus Mode. The rage wears off after 15 seconds. Wonderland Warriors (Final Smash) Mad Hatter whisltes then a thug dressed like the walrus appears. If he hits the opponents, several thugs dressed as Wonderland characters beat on the helpless opponent. After 25 hits, the opponent is knocked away. Victory Animations #Mad Hatter hypnotizes the downed opponent in front of him (2nd place if on VS Mode) and when he is done, he says "When you wake up, you will be mine.". #Mad Hatter reads his time saying "You're late, Batman." then swipes his hand with "Late, late, late.". #*Mad Hatter reads his time saying "You're late, my Alice." then swipes his hand with "Late, late, late.". (Temari/Peach/Zelda/Krystal victories only) #*Mad Hatter reads his time saying "You're late, Siegfried." then swipes his hand with "Late, late, late.". (Siegfried victories only) #*Mad Hatter reads his time saying "You're late, Shaw." then swipes his hand with "Late, late, late.". (Col. Robert victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mad Hatter walks to his start point asking "Is Alice here yet?". Trivia *Mad Hatter shares his Japanese voice actor with Big Daddy, H.R. Pufnstuf, Daffy Duck, Stewie Griffin, Dr. Phil van Neuter, and Jagi. *Out of all the villains from the Batman Arkham series, Mad Hatter, Dr. Hugo Strange, and Ra's al Ghul are the only unlockable Tourney 1 Batman Arkham villains. The Joker, Firefly, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Killer Croc, Bane, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow, Deadshot, and Mr. Freeze are the others, but they're all available at the start of the first game. In Tourney 2, Aaron Cash, Azrael, Copperhead, and Frank Boles also have to be unlocked, whereas Branden, Electrocutioner, Anarky, Lady Shiva, and Black Mask are available at the start of the sequel. *The rival of Mad Hatter is one of the Sand Siblings from the Hidden Sand Village, otherwise known as Temari. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Male characters